To Find the King
by Sidekickwannabe
Summary: A sequel to To Begin Again.."You honestly believe yourself to be king?" "I know it," he replied. This man, she knew, could never be Endymion. Endymion was dead and he was never coming back.
1. Default Chapter

To Find the King  
Part two of To Begin Again  
  
Prologue  
  
"It has been five years since I last saw my friends, the Sailor Senshi, and it has been five years since I began building Neo Crystal Tokyo. The task has been a long one and I have not had much time to think of much else. Neo Queen Serenity has aided much and indeed exceeded my work in the beginning. She understands, now, the responsibility of being queen and she does it well. Although there are a million small things left to do, Neo Crystal Tokyo, as well as the rest of the world, has recovered."  
  
Setsuna closed her book and stood behind the desk, stretching her arms after a long day of work. An hour ago she'd left Neo Queen Serenity with her daughter and Sergeant Joliet, and retreated here, back to the one place that had kept her strong. Endymion's office. She looked around her. Before her was the huge mahogany desk that Endymion had made specially for him. The wood was the best and the front of the desk was ornate, with the sign of the crescent and the earth combined. Straight ahead was his library. The same mahogany used for his desk was used to house his extensive collection of books. The bookcases were separated by a large stone fireplace, with a small group of comfortable chairs seated around it. Although the look of Crystal Tokyo had appeared cold and unfeeling, Endymion had insisted on making his office, as well as the living quarters, as comfortable and cozy as possible.   
  
This place was to Setsuna an oasis; where thoughts flowed freely and decisions were made based on logic and fact instead of feelings. It was here that Endymion lead his kingdom and, after his death, where Setsuna guided the widowed queen to heightened greatness that many strive for but few achieve. It was here that Setsuna broke down for the first time in her life and where she and Serenity established their relationship without words. This place, this room, had helped shape Neo Crystal Tokyo and everyone involed.   
  
Setsuna looked about her, realizing for the first time in five years that nothing had changed. The office was as it had been when Endymion last saw it.  
  
Serenity had loved Endymion deeply. And for nearly two years, Setsuna, upon Serenity's request, was forced to ward off suitors asking for Serenity's hand in marriage. It was a lonely time for the queen but her friendship with Setsuna had helped immensely. Then Serenity and Sergeant Joliet, always friendly before, grew closer. They became lovers but refused to marry. Serenity never spoke to Setsuna about this situation and it never occured to Setsuna to ask. Sergeant Joliet and Setsuna remained friends throughout everything. But, Setsuna thought sadly, Ben Joliet had never known her true feelings.   
  
For the first time since taking Endymion's office as her own, Setsuna paused at the doorway and looked about the office. It had been Endymion's favorite room in the palace and Setsuna closed her eyes, listening to the soft quiet and smelling of the old leather of the tomes housed in the office and imagined Endymion sitting at his desk and then what he must have been thinking when he left this place, never knowing that he would never again see it. 


	2. Chapter One: Endymion

The attack on Crystal Tokyo left almost everything on Earth destroyed. There were few places left untouched. While the rest of the world was being rebuilt, Crystal Toyko's palace grounds were left in ruins. Neo Queen Serenity had rediscovered the condition of the grounds on a late walk and hired a landscaper to rennovate the grounds. His first project was the palace gardens, more specifically the roses that Endymion had so patiently cared for in Crystal Tokyo's infantcy, the roses that represented everything he and his young queen had aspired for; it was with his love for Serenity and his love for his people that he tended the flowers and Serenity longed for the roses to return to their once majestic grandeur.   
  
And it was here that Setsuna stood. The process of rennovation had barely begun and the gardens lay as they had the previous five years, untouched and barren. Yet, as the rain fell unnoticed upon Setsuna, she saw only the gardens at their best, as they once had been and as they would some day be.   
  
Escape. That was Setsuna's reason for being there. To escape from everything inside the Crystal Palace. She couldn't escape fast enough the sudden feeling of claustrophobia that had enveloped her as she stood in Endymion's office. Perhaps it was the knowledge that, at least for the evening, there was nothing left for her to do and her feeling of helplessness that usually took over when she wasn't working began to rage , or maybe it started when she began to think how much there was still left to do. Whatever the reason, she slipped out of the palace before anyone could suspect she was missing and went straight to the gardens.   
  
The rain began to fall harder but Setsuna took no notice. A strange feeling had hit her and she was wandering about the gardens aimlessly, trying to pinpoint where exactly the feeling was coming from. Then it hit her. She turned to her left, the wind blowing her wet hair lightly in her face. The whisper was so soft at first she wasn't even sure she heard it. When it grew louder, Setsuna knew the voice calling her name wasn't something imagined. But it was the figure that appeared seemingly out of nowhere that most startled her.   
  
His uniform was tattered and torn, threadbare. He walked with a slight limp that made him seem older than he was. After the attacks first occured, wounded soldiers poured in from all over the globe and Setsuna got used to seeing the threadbare uniforms and scarred faces, the sad eyes that told of the horrors of war. Five years had passed and soldiers no longer visited the palace appearing in such a way. This soldier was different. His blue eyes told of a history that went beyond that of a normal soldier, a history that was more royal than common...  
  
"Endymion..."  
  
The name hung heavy in the air and Setsuna could barely believe it was she who'd spoken.   
  
Silence settled about the two for many moments, both unsure of what to say or do, both studying the other with great interest. The rain began to fall harder.   
  
Finally, Setsuna spoke, unsure that the name she'd spoken was the truth, that this was her king. "Who are you?"  
  
He hesitated before answering. The soldier's eyes met hers. "I am Endymion."  
  
"Back from the dead."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No." The sound of Setsuna's voice was gruff. He could not distinguish whether it was fear or anger that echoed in her voice.   
  
"Setsuna, I am Endymion."  
  
In an instant, Setsuna's staff was drawn, though how she'd managed to do it that fast eluded the man. But just as suddenly as it appeared, so did he find himself on his back, the tip of the staff at his throat.   
  
"Why did you attack me?" He asked as he caught his breath.  
  
Setsuna's eyes narrowed. "Because you are a fraud! Impersonation of the king is a punishable offense, you should know that!"  
  
This took him off guard, almost as much as finding himself attacked by his long time friend. "A crime?"  
  
"You know what I speak of, " Setsuna growled. "Ever since that fiasco 4 years ago, it's been a crime to impersonate the king. The man was nothing but a fraud. He weasled his way into our lives and tricked us into thinking he was Endymion. It might have worked, had he not made any mistakes."  
  
"If I might ask, what mistake was that?"  
  
"His child."  
  
"What?" The man's voice caught in his throat for a second.  
  
"Endymion died before he could find out about his child. He died before Serenity could tell him she was pregnant. The impersonator assumed that we knew he would know his own child. He got caught in his lie. It nearly killed Serenity. "  
  
The man took this in stride, showing as little emotion as possible. He gently pushed the staff away from him and stood. "I am weak with hunger. I have traveled for many days. I cannot fight you, my sword is with Serenity."  
  
"How are you aware of that?"  
  
"The Senshi Pluto presented my sword to the Queen, my wife, in a ceremony one month after the attack."  
  
Setsuna narrowed her eyes, still suspicious. "Common knowledge. You yourself probably witnessed the ceremony."  
  
"My caretaker's son, actually. I was still very much wounded at the time."  
  
"Why are you here now that you are fully healed."  
  
His eyes met hers. "You know why, Setsuna. To take my place by Serenity on the throne of Neo Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"You honestly believe yourself to be king."  
  
"I know it. Endymion is my given name. King is my birthright. And if I'm to be arrested for speaking this truth, then so be it."  
  
There was something about the way the he said it that almost made Setsuna believe him. It wasn't the poetry in his words, though she had to admit that he spoke very eloquently for a mere soldier, but the way he presented himself when he said it. His eyes were bright blue, a match of Endymion, and his hair was dark. But the last fraud had shared that description. It was the way he held himself. He had no fear when he found himself at the dangerous end of her staff, he was even more calm when he pushed it aside. This man held himself like a king and, had he been dressed any differently, Setsuna might have thought he was truly Endymion, back to claim his spot on the throne. But this man, she knew, could never be Endymion. Endymion was dead and he was never coming back. 


	3. Chapter 3 6

Chapter 3 

Setsuna lessened her grip on her staff, unwilling to believe the stranger's words but unable to convince herself that he was lying. She narrowed her eyes and turned quickly, motioning to him to follow her. She left the gardens, walking at a brisk pace as the soldier hurried to keep up with her steady stride. She knew she had taken her chances by turning her back on him, but her instincts told her he would be unable to attack her, even if he wanted to.

"She is not the same person. Serenity has changed since you last were here. Are you willing to take the chance that the life you left will not the be life you have come back to?" Setsuna's words were soft, almost gentle, in a way that betrayed her as they walked through the immense palace.

The man was quiet for a moment. "Do you think I believe that time has stood still in my absence from this place?"

Setsuna's voice was sharp. "I believe that you have no idea what it is you're getting into! All the world has changed and we are no longer the foolish and innocent children we once were."

She stopped walking and paused in front of a door. "You will be judged by Serenity. Before so, clean up, rest. When the time is right, I will send for you." She moved to walk away, but stopped suddenly. "I warn you now.. Palace guards will be placed here and you will not be allowed to roam freely. If you are hungry, some food will be sent up to you. Any attempts to wander beyond these quarters will get you killed."

His face was impassive and his voice free of emotion. "Killed. You allow such things now, the murder of unarmed men, Setsuna?"

For a moment, she hesitated. "As I said, we have all changed."

Setsuna opened the door and he stepped through. "It may be a while before I get back to you. Use this time wisely."

Setsuna made her way toward Serenity's private chambers. The room was lavishly decorated but in a way that set only to remind her of whom she was dealing with. The sitting room was filled with a large desk, which was cluttered with Serenity's private correspondence, and large comfortable couches and chairs. Off to one side of the room was a large round table, covered in every day items of a regular woman and her lover and child. Because it was rare that anyone outside of royal family and close friends ever visited these quarters, the knowledge that the space was lived in gave it a comfortable feeling.

Serenity was playing with her daughter, whom Setsuna lovingly called Usa, when Setsuna made her way into the room. For a moment, all she could do was watch. Serenity was on her hands and knees with her 4 year old child, growling and shaking her hair as Usa giggled and squealed. The Queen, so ethereal and composed, so changed by the events in her life, was so like the child Setsuna had met and loved so long ago. The scene touched her and she smiled without realizing it.

Serenity laughed and grabbed her daughter in her arms.. rolling onto her back and tickling her. It was then that she noticed Setsuna standing in the shadows. Her smile faded slightly.

"Serenity. I have something to share with you."

Serenity sighed silently and whispered into Usa's ear, causing the child to nod and run into the adjoining nursery. The Queen stood, smoothing her gown and hair. "I was being a lion. Chibi Usa was pretending to be a lion tamer and her stuffed animal just wasn't good enough. What is it you wanted to say?"

Setsuna hesitated. "Something has come up. Something I don't quite understand but I think.. I may be beginning to believe it's true.."

"What is it, Setsuna?"

"Serenity... He has returned."

Serenity's face became clouded with confusion and anger. "Is this a joke, Setsuna? Because if it is, I'm not laughing!"

Setsuna shook her head in denial. "No, I assure you, it is no joke. Why would I make light of such a thing? He is real and he's here!"

Serenity paced back and forth in front of Setsuna. "Everyone knows that to impersonate him is a crime. Does the man have a death wish?!"

"I told him, Highness. I told him that very thing. He seemed untouched by the news, though he claimed to know nothing of the law."

"What else did he say to you?"

"Only what I believe to be the truth."

"Which is?"

"That he is Endymion."

Chapter 4

Serenity's voice was cold in it's reply. "One man once said the very thing to me and I believed him. How can I be sure that the past will not repeat itself?"

"Because while sceptical before, I know this situation is different. And because you know that I would never mislead you."

"You are sure of this?"

Setsuna's reply was firm and Serenity could see no doubt in her friend's eyes. "Yes."

"Take me to him. Now."

Endymion paced in the chambers. The room was sparse, though comfortable and obviously meant for one of the palace's many servants. For the first time in his memory, he had showered, taking his time. The water was hot and he savoured the sting on his skin. His clothes he chose not to bother with. They were simple and old but remained as his last link to his former life as King.

'She is not the same person. Serenity has changed since you last were here. Are you willing to take the chance that the life you left will not the be life you have come back to?'

Setsuna's words echoed through his head. To be truthful, he hadn't thought of such a possibility. He had hoped, foolishly, those many years ago, that his return to NeoCrystal Tokyo would be a huge affair. He had known nothing of an impersonator until Setsuna told him. While he was struggling to regain his memories and scratch out a living, Serenity was discovering a fraud, having her heart broken and having to deal with his death all over again. In his mind, Serenity would be waiting to welcome him with open arms. Instead, shadows of suspicion and distrust loomed over his return.

Now.. now he had returned to take his place alongside his Queen and rebuild their lives together. But how much had truly changed? Was there a life for him to return to at all?

The knock on the door was brief and gave him only enough time to come out of his reverie. He stopped pacing and turned to face the door, which opened without a sound. He knew in an instant that it was Serenity. He knew it by her perfume, which she had always worn, a soft, light scent smelling of jasmine and her own sweet smell. He knew it by the her step, how resolute yet shy she had always been in matters of her kingdom. He knew it because it could be no other.

His heart jumped into his throat, nerves racing. His wife, his only love. His best friend, the only woman in the world he had ever been able to imagine himself with for the rest of his life. After all this time, he would see her again. Had she replaced him? Had the years without him healed the wound that had been his 'death' until she felt nothing but familiar reminiscence and tender feelings only of the life they had once shared? He knew that she had not remarried or he would have seen the man already, but a lover, perhaps? Someone whom Serenity had chosen to give herself to? He shook that thought aside, hoping against all hope that she would love him still!

And still, his heart stopped beating for a few beats when Serenity entered. No longer was she the eternally youthful woman child he had known as a young man. Before him stood a woman of immense power, one who had seen much, and survived unspeakable challenges. There were lines on her face that had not existed when he saw he last. Her eyes were no longer the windows to her soul. Endymion recalled a time when he could look at her and know what she was feeling and thinking merely by looking into her eyes, times when he felt he would drown in the deep blue orbs.

Endymion wanted to smile at his wife, to rush to her with arms wide and embrace her. But not now. Perhaps never again.

Chapter 5

Instead, all he could do was stare. A tense moment passed until he realized he had forgotten something of great importance. Taking a breath, Endymion bowed, and remained that way until she spoke.

"Look at me." Serenity's voice was firm.

Endymion straightened his back, squared his shoulders, and met her eyes.

For a moment, she faltered, but quickly regained herself. "You are the man who calls himself Endymion?"

He nodded briefly. "I am."

"You are aware that to claim that name and any title that may come with it is a crime?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what happens to those guilty of that crime?"

Endymion's voice was void of emotion. "I would hope that they be able to defend themselves in a fair and just manner until proven guilty or innocent."

"The punishment for claiming title of King and rights to the throne is death. "

"Without justice," Endymion asked.

"Without lies. Without deception." Serenity's reply was quick and short. "Without -"

Endymion spoke softly. "Without honor."

Serenity looked away.

'It is my life. It is.. my kingdom.' The words remained unspoken, but the feeling hung heavy in the air. There was much a risk, and everything to lose.

It was in that moment that Setsuna knew that her instinct was correct. Whatever doubts she'd had were completely gone. The man that stood before her was indeed the king she had long ago given up for dead. He spoke to Serenity in a way that revealed no fear, no intimidation, only the comfort and ease of someone who knew her too well, knew what to say to change her perception, to challenge her thoughts. That he had died in Setsuna's arms meant nothing now. She knew that the truth would be revealed in its own time.

Setsuna watched the uncertainty appear on Serenity's face, and prayed that she would be convinced. But the frown that had formed there remained.

An hour later, Serenity sat with Joliet, their fingers intertwined in a comfortable knot. It was obvious that Serenity had much on her mind and she was having trouble finding the words to express herself. Joliet sat patiently, knowing that Serenity would gain strength from his presence and would speak when the words were ready to come.

"I love you."

The words were pleasant to hear but surprising, as though Serenity were warning him.

"I love you, too," Joliet replied.

"Ben... Something has come up, something that could.. change everything."

Ben Joliet nodded. "I guessed that. You seem preoccupied, and there are rumors going around the castle, stirrings of change."

"Setsuna found a man in the gardens earlier this afternoon."

"She dealt with the situation accordingly, I hope."

Serenity shook her head and was silent for a moment. "The man claimed he is Endymion."

"Okay.."

"Ben.. she believes him. Instead of having the guards arrest him, she gave him a room, has given him leave to remain in the palace."

"You must revoke it, Serenity."

"I can't! Setsuna has never lied to me. If she believes this man's claim is true, there surely is some validity to it!"

Joliet's face hardened for a moment. "Do you forget what happened four years ago? Do you forget Cash and what he did to you, to us all?!"

Serenity jumped to her feet and began pacing. "OF course I don't! I'll never forget it! I'll never forget any of it! It's why that law exists in the first place! But Cash was transparent, and Setsuna could see the ruse. I was too eager to believe the lie but Setsuna knew!"

"And even the great and mighty Time Keeper can make mistakes, Serenity," Ben yelled, becoming angry. "Endymion is dead!"

Serenity stopped pacing. "I saw him, Ben. An hour ago."

"And what is your opinion?"

"Ben, there are things about him.. things that Cash never had. The way he looked at me, I swear he really knew me. I was not the Queen when we were together. I was Serenity, and nothing I did, nothing I said.. there are few in this world who make me feel like that. Cash certainly never invoked that kind of feeling, but this man, he was my equal and he knew it!"

"An actor who has crafted his skill to the highest degree can make you feel anything he wants you to feel, Serenity."

"But that doesn't explain Setsuna's reaction to all of this!"

"Perhaps she is part of it."

Serenity felt a chill go down her spine at his words. "I have always thought the best of you, Ben. I have always felt you loved me for me and wanted what was best for me. I believe you are a kind and generous man. But today you have fallen off of your pedestal. To question Setsuna's loyalty to me, to dare think that she may deceive me.. I cannot believe that anyone would be so cruel or jealous. I need to be alone. This situation vexes me and requires much though. Please leave me."

Chapter 6

Serenity sighed, and wandered out onto the balcony from her bedroom, thinking about the man she had met with earlier. He had surprised her, that much was true. That he had spoken with such certainty and ease revealed much to her.

She stared at the monument that had been her last gift to her friends and fallen comrades. The Inner Senshi, who had remained by her side since the beginning, loving her and supporting her.. The Outer Senshi, minus Setsuna, so strong and firm in their lives and goals. What would they think of her now?

Setsuna had witnessed Endymion's death. Serenity herself had held his lifeless body in her arms. How the pain of his death overwhelmed her! She shut down, mentally, emotionally, thinking only of the duty of which Setsuna constantly reminded her. There had been no time for dramatics, only time for healing, for the next moment, the next need to be filled. With help from Setsuna and Ben Joliet, she had rebuilt Crystal Tokyo until it had grown further and farther beyond anyone's dreams.

And through it all, she had become a mother. There had been no time for her to mourn her husband. There seemed time for little more than work. So instead, she had pushed everything aside until the memory of Endymion became more symbolic than anything else. When the healing from the attack was over, she had continued to work, achieving the various goals she knew he had always wanted. His goals, through her hard work and resolve, were achieved.

Before she realized it, a tear slid down her cheek. The weight of the day's events seemed to crash in on her, and for the first time since the death of her husband, Serenity mourned.

7

Setsuna had remained in the chambers upon Serenity's exit. She was sure now that the stranger she had encountered in the gardens was indeed Endymion, but she was left with a myriad of questions and was determined to have them answered.

As soon as Serenity left the room, Endymion felt his strength leave him. His knees gave way from underneath him and he sank to the nearest chair he could find. She did not believe him. She had looked into his eyes and thought he was lying. Setsuna took a seat by his side.

"She doesn't believe me." Endymion's voice was desolate.

Setsuna nodded. "It is not an easy judgement to make. She must do as she feels is right. If she is convinced that you are an impostor, you will die."

"But I'm not an impostor! I am Endymion! How could she not see that?!"

"I cannot speak for Serenity. However, in order for us to understand and accept you, I must hear your story. You died in my arms. What happened after I left you?"

Endymion was quiet as he gathered his thoughts. A myriad of memories flooded back to him, but only from after he woke up in that strange, unfamiliar place..

"I remember nothing of my death. I only remembering waking up in the cabin. It is small, but it's inhabitants live there comfortably. There is a main room, with a fireplace and cooking area. The fireplace is the main center of this place. A woman was bending over a pot in the fireplace. I thought I was dead. When she turned to tend to me, the pain from my wounds told me that I was going to be okay. This woman, Eryn, was my saviour. She is a healer, the only one in her village. She has much talent and is very wise. She runs a farm, with help from her son, Mica, who is only about 12. When the attack occurred, Eryn was in town to pick up some supplies. She worked to help as much as she could until she found me. I don't know, maybe she recognized me, I'm not sure, it's not something I really ever asked her. While you and Serenity tended to the injured, she brought me back to her home.

"For so long, I had no idea who I was. I called myself Jacob and all the memories of my life as King were gone. Eryn worked to heal me but it took time and I was very weak. With my memories gone, and my body healing, I had no choice but to stay with her. As I grew stronger, I began to help her in the running of her farm. She and I became friends and I grew to love Mica as much as I could my own child. But in all of this, I wondered about my life before coming to that farm, every day I hoped to remember, but nothing came.

"Then one day, about three weeks ago, I was working in the field and I looked up and saw the half moon in the sky. All at once, I remembered. I'll never know what it was exactly that triggered it, but I just knew. Eryn, however, had known for a long time. When she finally confessed it, she admitted that she'd discovered it a year and a half into my stay. She said it had been a small, insignificant sign, but it had been enough for her. I asked her why she had held that information from me. Eryn told me it was because the memories had to come when they were ready, and that she had fallen in love with me and did not want me to leave her.

"But I knew I had to return. I had no choice. I had been gone for four years. I had no idea that anything had changed, that there was that impostor, that it is now a crime to impersonate me. How could I? I was cut off from so much of the world, that farm was the center of my universe for so long.

"I'm back now. I'm here to continue the life I left. I still love Serenity, I am still her husband. I am willing to die all over again for that if I have to."

To be continued...

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed the earlier chapters. Because of that, I wrote something! In fact, I wrote quite a lot. It came a lot easier than I expected, even though I have long since thrown out any notes I might have had. I have a plan, I know what's going to happen, but the details to fill in all that are few. Be patient, the end is near! I have sworn to finish this story.


	4. Chapter 7 Epilogue

Chapter 7

"Why did you come back here?" The words were whispered.

Endymion did not hesitate in giving his reply. "Because I had to. It is my duty as King and it was my only option. I could do nothing less than to return."

Serenity's hair blew gently in the soft breeze. She had gone to Endymion, to speak with him, to find out once and for all if the voice within her proclaiming this strange man to her husband was correct and they had walked to the gardens, still wet from the rain. The sun had come out and lit Serenity from behind, framing her head in a golden halo. Her eyes stared deep into Endymion's as she searched for the truth.

"I just don't understand. Setsuna watched you die. I held your body in my own arms."

Endymion nodded in understanding. "I was dead, yes, but after all we have been through, can you truly be surprised to see someone rise from death?"

"Four years ago, with Cash, I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you so badly I would have given up my kingdom for it to be true." A tear slipped silently down Serenity's cheek and Endymion fought himself to not wipe it away, if only to feel her skin against his one more time.

"But it wasn't me."

Serenity shook her head. "No. It was an evil, manipulative man who sought nothing but his own power and security. "

"So Cash died."

"Yes, Cash died. And I picked up the pieces of my life once more." Serenity stood suddenly, her head down and arms folded tight against her chest as it heaved with tears. "Oh, where were you when I needed you the most?!"

Endymion said nothing. It killed him to see Serenity so upset. Every tear she cried felt like a knife to his heart. Every time.. she needed him and he could do nothing. He stood, his heart breaking but beating so hard he thought it would come out of his chest. His arm moved, his hand reached out, ever so slowly, until it came to rest on her shoulder.

For a brief moment, he could feel Serenity tense. He had broken the bubble, passed the invisible shield that kept people from getting too close to her. Too few people ever had that priviledge and Endymion knew he was taking a great risk. She tensed, but the heat from his hand was comforting, her body relaxed, and she turned to rest her cheek against it.

In one swift move, Serenity and Endymion closed the distance between them and embraced.

He held her. Endymion wanted to cry with happiness. After so long, after so much, Serenity was finally in his arms. He reveled in the moment, committed every feeling of her to memory. And as she cried in his embrace, he knew everything would be okay.

Chapter 8

After a few minutes, Serenity's tears had subsided and the reality of her actions hit her. Her breath caught in her throat and she found herself stepping away from the embrace.

The arms around her had felt secure and comfortable in a way that Joliet's had never felt. He had settled into the embrace as a man who still loved his wife, even after being married for many years. She had felt his heartbeat quicken and their breathing had syncronized into a rhythm completely on its own. There had been a rush of blood to her cheeks and Serenity found herself wanting to be closer to him.

She hadn't intended to cry and she certainly hadn't been expecting herself to embrace the man now standing in front of her wearing a look of confusion and heartbreak. Yet she had.

But why?

Because she knew the truth. The man who called himself Endymion was no liar. He had been willing to risk his life, had taken the chance and lived.

Finally, Serenity spoke. "Welcome home."

Chapter 9

Bells were ringing and there was a dull rumble of excitement vibrating through the castle as Joliet made his way to his chambers. He had been in meetings all day and the sight of various servants rushing through the halls of the castle confused him. Wondering what the raucous was all about, he stopped a rushing maid.

"There is something amiss. People are acting as though they are under a spell. Tell me, what has happened for the bells to ring and servants to rush so?"

The young lady frowned slightly. "Sir, I beg your pardon, but don't you know?"

Ben Joliet laughed easily. "If I knew, I would have no need of asking. Now please.. what is going on?"

"Why.. the return of His Highness, King Endymion, sir."

"Endymion is back?!"

The servant nodded slightly. "It was discovered just this morning, sire. Queen Serenity has ordered celebrations for the return of her husband and is preparing a ceremony to welcome him back this very evening!"

The news perplexed Joliet and he thanked the servant before heading straight to Serenity's chambers.

Ben Joliet did not knock as he might have in moments before this. Instead, he made his way into Serenity's chambers, his heart racing as he hoped that what the young servingwoman had told him was merely a rumor.

His heart sank, however, when, upon entering, he saw the man who had appeared from nowhere standing in front of him.

"So, it has been decided."

Serenity turned from the window. "Yes."

"You have your husband back. I must congratulate you."

Serenity's expression was sad and she forced a small smile. "Ben... I... Thank you."

Joliet ignored Endymion's curious stares as he spoke to Serenity. "There is a ceremony planned?"

"Yes. At five o'clock this evening, I will make the announcement from the balcony outside of my office. After the announcement, Endymion will speak. The people will need to see him and hear his words. I am confident they will accept him and give him a proper homecoming."

"Will a ball follow?"

Serenity glanced at Endymion and shook her head. "No, not tonight. There is much changed in these last few days and a celebration of that magnitude can wait. However, there are some rituals which must be observed and will take place in the throne room. We must restore Endymion to his throne."

Joliet nodded. "I will see to the security measures immediately, madam."

He turned to leave the room but Serenity's hand on his arm stopped him. "Ben.. this announcement changes many things for us all. Please understand.."

Joliet's eyes betrayed him as he looked down at his queen and former lover. "Serenity.. everything in its own time. I understand that, and I will not get in the way of whatever you chose."

"I knew you would agree. Thank you, Ben. For everything."

Joliet smiled and patted Serenity's hand, still on his arm, before leaving.

"He was your lover, then, Serenity?"

Endymion's voice broke the silence that had filled the chambers when Joliet departed.

Serenity nodded, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks. "Yes. My friend as well as my lover. How could you have guessed?"

"There was much unsaid between you two, yet I feel as though I just witnessed something very personal. There is no need to hide it, Sere; I am not angry. You deserved to feel loved by a man in my absense. You could not have known about me. I am pleased that you were finally able to move on with your life."

"No, Endymion, I never completely got over it. The death of one's husband.. leaves a hole that is never filled. You simply learn to think of other things, learn how to ignore the hurt. When someone else comes into your life.. you don't replace the person you lost, you just give the new person their own space in your heart and mind.

"Losing you was the end of everything for me as I knew it. The attack, the loss of the senshi, your death.. I wanted to die right with you. But Setsuna gave me a reason to live. She pulled me up from my grief and gave me a focus. And then Chibi Usa and Ben Joliet came into my life and I simply kept going. I kept working, and I kept waking up in the morning until it stopped hurting to live."

Endymion had paled. "The senshi-?!"

"Oh Endymion, you never knew, did you?" Serenity wiped a tear from her eye and went to her husband. "Of course you didn't know; how could you have?"

"They.. they are all gone?"

Serenity nodded sadly. "All but Setsuna. They died defending the castle, each one of them heroically fighting to their last breath."

"They succeeded."

"Yes. They were victorious and brave warriors. There.. there is a momument to them, out in the gardens. It is but a small tribute but I know they would have wanted nothing more. We have time before the annoucement is made. Would you like to see it?"

Endymion nodded and Serenity took his hand, pulling him to his feet.

The heat of the day lingered as the sun began to set. It was an orange ball that glowed brightly, turning the sky around it into a myriad of colors. Serenity's face was pink in the setting sun as she lead her husband to the momument dedicated to her fallen friends.

Endymion let go of Serenity's hand and stepped forward to the great obelisk. His breath caught in his throat as he circled the momument, reading the names and staring as the carved images of people he had loved so long ago and lost so violently.

"Gone, all gone," he whispered to himself. "All these strong and vibrant women.. suddenly cease to exist. To become nothing more than a memory, fodder for legends by those who would never know or love them as I did. How can this be possible?"

He looked back at Serenity as though asking her to answer.

"I learned a long time ago the harsh realities of death, Endymion. To deny them their legacy, what they died for.. is to deny them the honor they held in life. I hold their memories dear and this momument serves as a constant reminder of the sacrifice they made. We have but one life, Endymion, and our time on Earth is fleeting. Knowing that they died doing what made them happiest gives me peace, and I honor their bravery."

Endymion touched the face of the monument, gently stroking the carved image of the senshi Saturn, the youngest warrior to die in the attacks on the kingdom, and sighed. "I miss my friends, Serenity."

"As do I. They were good women, and they were my family. Their loss reverberates through this palace daily, shadows of their lives here fill the halls. I -" Serenity's voice broke with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, I can't - We must return. It is nearing five."

Chapter 10

By 5 pm, thousands had gathered on the palace lawns and a quiet hum vibrated throughout the castle. Serenity had changed into a formal gown and wore proudly the crown bearing the last remnant of the silver crystal that had been passed down from many generations of Queens to their daughters.

Endymion was dressed in his royal garb. Although he had lost weight, the purple-gray suit with its long cape suited him well. He had fastened the cape to fit securely over his left shoulder. It was the first time since returning that he had truly felt like himself.

Even Setsuna had chosen to dress formally for the announcement. She dressed as Sailor Pluto, wearing the fuku for the first time since the attacks. The short black skirt felt awkward to her, but she ignored the feeling. She stood in Serenity's office, watching the goings-on in silent observation.

At five o'clock, two porters opened the double doors to the balcony and the crowd erupted in applause and cheers as Serenity stepped out. Slightly behind her, Endymion and Setsuna followed, with Sgt Joliet not far behind.

Serenity smiled, raising her hands for quiet among the crowd. After a few moments, a hush settled among them.

Taking a deep breath, Serenity began to speak, her clear voice spreading out to the thousands who had come to hear her.

"My fellow citizens, I thank you for your warm welcome. Many years ago, this kingdom was beset with tragedy. An evil and ruthless enemy laid seige and attacked our fair land and our people. They were met with bravery and honor and the evil which they set to impose upon us was defeated!"

At this, the crowd erupted in cheers and it was a while before they had settled down so that Serenity could continue.

"In the attack, we lost many loved ones. We lost husbands, brothers, sons. We lost friends. We lost the Sailor Senshi: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. Countless innocent lives were lost and their numbers were devasting. Yet we have survived! We overcame our sorrow and worked together to rebuild. And look at how far we have come! We live in a golden age and while nothing will replace the losses we experienced, we are stronger as a people.

"Five years ago, my husband, King Endymion died in that fight. It was a loss for us all. The loss of my friend and husband, the loss of your King. Five years ago, I asked you to remember those who gave their lives for us all. I ask you now to continue to do so.

"However, we have reason to celebrate this day. After being given up for dead, my husband has returned."

A murmur of confusion echoed throughout the crowd.

"I, too, felt as you feel now. Seeing him alive once more confused me, it angered me. I felt as though an impostor had once again invaded my home. Believe me when I say that he is no impostor. He is Endymion, all that is noble and kind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.. please welcome back your King."

Endymion was nervous, that much was obvious, but his face revealed nothing but pure calm as he stepped forward to stand beside Serenity.

The crowd was silent as they waited for him to speak.

"I... In my time since I first arrived here from my long journey I have known only one thing: I am Endymion. It is who I have been from the first moment of my birth and will be so long after my death. My return to my home is filled with relief. I have been humbled and worked the land of my fathers. I have fought and died for this land, for my people. I return now to my wife and the life I left five years ago. I cannot express to you the feeling I have in this moment. It is.. thank you, so very much, for your support of my wife, your Queen. Thank you for everything."

For a few moments, the air was still. Then, out of nowhere, a voice called out from among the crowd.

"Long live King Endymion!"

Epilogue

'This is to be my final entry here. Too much has changed that I find myself caught up in it all, and such things are best left to the historians. Endymion has returned and been restored to the throne. I have never seen Serenity more at peace. The process to build their relationship is progressing slowly, but there is faith among us all that things are as they should be. Endymion, meanwhile, has settled back into his roles quite easily. His well suited to his calling and the people have welcomed back their King with open arms. Endymion has taken over the rebuilding and works tirelessly with me and with Serenity at his side, nothing slows down.

'Meanwhile, Joliet and Serenity have parted ways amicably and he remains here in charge of security for the castle. He became close with Chibi Usa during his relationship with Serenity and this split has done nothing to hinder his bond with her. He remains, however, unaware of my feelings for him.

'As for me, I cannot say what the historians will have to say about my role in all this. Knowing that Serenity is the Queen that her mother would have been proud of, the Neo Crystal Tokyo is a prospering city, that her kindgom is secure and that all those who live in it are happy and look to Serenity with trust that she will do the best for them as she always has.. it is enough for me to become a footnote to the legacy that she will have had.'

Fin

AN: After many years of knowing where I wanted this story to go, but being unable to write it, it is finally finished. It is a rare thing for me to finish a piece of this magnitude, mainly because I end up having so many ideas and so little words to write them that I get blocked. This story was resurrected in its uncompleted form and given new life. I still believe that it is a little melodramatic and while it didn't end exactly as I'd planned so long ago, it still is the essence of what I wanted to portray. The ending was the hardest to write. I wanted more. I wanted Joliet to be standing there as Setsuna stood up from her writing and for there to be a happy ending for her, but giving her a simple ending, one which leaves open more possiblity seemed to be the most suitable ending for her. Setsuna was the rock, the glue which united these characters. An ending any more different would, in a way, have done her an injustice. Thanks for your patience and encouragement for continuing this series. 


End file.
